Field of the Invention
The technical field relates to method and more particularly related to door-lock control method.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, an electronic locking system having the ability to unlock without using any mechanical key had been developed. For unlocking a door-lock, a household first must operate the household's smart phone for making the smart phone establish a Bluetooth connection with a door-lock device. And then, after the Bluetooth connection is established, the household operates the smart phone to control the door-lock device to unlock.
However, comparing with a traditional mechanical lock using the mechanical key, the electronic locking system of the related art still did not have satisfactory convenience because the household still must operate the smart phone directly. Besides, because the household must wait for completion of establishing the Bluetooth connection after completing the operation, an unlocking time of the electronic locking system of the related art is longer than an unlocking time of the traditional mechanical lock.
Therefore, the electronic locking system of the related art has above-mentioned problems. There is a need to find out a better and more effective solution to handle such problems.